Starlight
by Siradna
Summary: James S. Potter become best friend with a mysterious orphan boy named Romulus White at his first train ride. His life seems to be like Tom Riddle Jr.'s life but with a big difference. Everyone love Romulus not fear him. who is he? who were his parents?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is the first chapter of the starlight. And I just rate it T just to be at the safe side. As always I don't own Harry Potter or any other character that you recognized from J.'s writings.

**Chapter One**

When he arrived at the platform it was way too early and therefore he was one of the first people who aboard the train. He chose a compartment at the middle of the train. As he slid its door open and looked around it, he decided that little section would be a good place to start yet another adventure. He was just hoping that this compartment would become neither too crowded nor too empty. He wasn't a secluded or solitude, NO, far away from that, but he wasn't an exhibitionist either. He pulled his new trunk into the compartment and pushed it under one of the seats next to window. It was half an hour to eleven. He sat down and looked out of window to see minute by minute more people, more families and more students stepped through the gate and were filling the platform. Once again he looked around the empty room and wondered how many and who would fill it. He thought one or two other students would be nice and fun to have around. Surely three wasn't his number. He would never again go to have three friends or in better terms '_three best friends'_. One or two would be nice and more than that was too crowded for a best-mate group and it could go out of hand easily. He remembered he had learnt something very important and vital earlier in his life about friendship; 'Be a loyal caring trusting and trustworthy friend, but never let those aspects confuse and blind you. And if you have doubts, ask question, watch carefully and clear your mind before made any judgment.'

He didn't know how long he thought about his friends and ex-friends and friendship, but it seemed to be nearly half an hour when the door of the compartment had opened to reveal a boy around his age. The boy was slim and a few inches shorter than him. He has black messy hair that fell into his brown eyes; the eyes that shone lively with mischief. He could swear that the boy was a troublemaker, just like he, himself, used to be. He smiled softly at the boy, who returned it with a lopsided grin of his own kind that lit his face up more.

"Can I sit here? Every other place is nearly full and you know…I don't want to be around nosy people. I don't want to hide away or anything but I don't want to deal with them right now, either."

He smiled in understanding at the boy.

"Of course you can sit here. I can enjoy some company, too." He said gently.

"Thanks mate." The boy pulled his belongings after him, before closing the door and settled in the other seat next to window, just opposite of him. It was a moment of silence and the boy seemed to study the figure before him. He has an ebony hair that framed his handsome face with grace. His grey-blue eyes were shining in a way that looked like they held a lot of comprehension and knowledge. And the emotions behind them were too complicated to understand easily. I mean who could have had sadness and happiness at the same time shone through their eyes? He looked so elegant and aristocratic that the boy was sure the person before him was a pureblood. The silence was become too long for the boy's likening and it seemed that the other one didn't want to break it any time soon, so he grinned widely and offer his hand to him;

"By the way, I'm James Potter."

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_You were right. The train ride was awesome and I had a lot of fun with my new friends. Yeah, I made a friend or two. I mean, I'm not sure about the second one but certainly the first one is a great friend. He sat there all alone in his compartment and let me to sit with him. Actually I was running away from those all nosy people who want to know and befriend me so they could use me as the son of the famous Harry Potter. (Sorry Dad!) And you know his empty compartment was a blessing, and he didn't ask a question about you or your fame, dad. He was just concerned about the fact that most of the people want to be my friend for dad's fame not out of loyalty and the sake of friendship. He said I should be very careful at making new friends. He somehow sounds like you two. At first I thought he's a pureblood but then he said he's and orphan and didn't know even if his parents were magical or not. And there's this calm and comforting aura around him in a way that you couldn't believe he has this great ability of sense of humor and mischief. Anyway sorting was great and we both in a same house…and NO, I don't say in which house we are. There are three other boys and four girls in our house with us in our year._

_Ok, I think I better go sleep because I'm too tired._

_Say hello to Al and Lil for me._

_Love you all_

_James_

_P.S. Did I mention my friend's name is Romulus White? If I didn't, I mention it now!  
_

**TBC**

Please don't forget to review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. ;)

**Chapter Two**

_"SIRIUS!" someone roared "SIRIUS!"  
"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD...SIRIUS!"_

He woke up with a start. He was panting heavily to try and catch his breath.

"Damn it." He swore under his breath. This was not the first time that he saw the same nightmare and he knew it wasn't the last time either. Looking at the clock on his nightstand and swore again. It was only 2 a.m. He robbed his eyes as he slid down from his bed. He changed into his jean and T-shirt.

"Romulus? What are you doing?"Came the sleepy voice of James at the edge of his bed.

"I'm just going for a night stroll." Romulus said nonchalantly.

"Another nightmare?" Romulus nodded. "Wait a minute, I come with you." James said as he jumped out of his bed.

It'd been one week since they sorted into Gryffindor and it was the third time that Romulus had nightmare. Out of six first-years in Gryffindor tower he and James became best friend. The other four were nice people but James was wary about them. He was friendly with them, laughed with them, studied with them and be for them if they needed him, but none of them were his best friend. He just saved that title for Romulus and he didn't have any good reason. He just felt he could trust Romulus with his life. And the feeling wasn't one-sided. It seemed that he was the only one that Romulus trusted completely.

"Let's go."

They crept out of Gryffindor tower into the empty halls and corridors. "Ok, where to?" James asked.

"Lake."

They slowly and cautiously made their way toward the black lake. They sat under the willow beside lake's edge.

"What was it about? The nightmare I mean." James asked as he picked up a stone and threw it into the lake.

"The same as always." He said in a monotone.

"What are they about? It's third time this week."

"Bizarre things…it's just…they don't let me sleep afterward…if I close my eyes and try to sleep I'd see all the scenes all over again." He explained.

"Is there anything I can do? I know I can't make them away, but maybe I can make you feel better..." James said.

"I don't know…I never try anything…I mean in...orphanage there's nothing you can do…" He said awkwardly as he played with grasses beside him. He didn't like to talk about the orphanage.

"My mom always makes us some peppermint tea or hot chocolate, or sometimes thyme tea. It helps a lot after nightmares, especially dad. He has the worst."

"He has nightmare?" Romulus head snapped up.

"Yeah, they're mostly about war and his past. Mom said when they were get married he had them every night. But now rarely he has them…the dead of his godfather is the worst of them." James explained.

"His godfather?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, Sirius Black, my second name is after him, the first one is after my granddad…anyway, uncle Sirius died when dad was fifteen."

"How he died?" He asked faintly.

"Well, he never goes into details, I just know that he fell through a magical artifact in the department of mystery in the ministry, which called the veil of death in the middle of a duel…I also know dad blames himself for his death…he doesn't say anything else…"

"He's not to blame." Romulus mumbled.

"What did you say?" James asked.

"Nothing, I just said it was a good idea if we knew where the kitchen was." Romulus answered hurriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I know how to get there…you know uncle George's advices are the most handy advices I ever heard…come on mate." James stood up and offered his hand to Romulus, who took it and stood as well.

"I just hope we don't get caught." Romulus murmured as they head to the castle.

The house elves was far more than happy to made them peppermint hot chocolate in the middle of the night.

"James?" Romulus broke the silent that fell between them as they sipped their drinks.

"Hmm?"

"Is your dad happy?"

"What do you mean?" James frowned in confusion.

"Well, it seems that he had a rough life…is he happy now?" Romulus asked cautiously.

"Ummm…yeah…I think so…I mean he smiles or laughs most of the time and he loves us very much…but sometimes…I saw him once…you don't tell this to anyone, do you?" James asked.

"No, I won't. I promise it stays between the two of us." Romulus promised sincerely.

"oh, ok…well, one night I woke up and went to kitchen to drink some water…and I saw him…well he was sitting in front of my grandparents portraits and crying…I didn't go near so he didn't see me…I just heard he talked about some criminals that he had to kill in self defense in one of his recently missions…and then again talk about uncle Sirius and uncle Remus and others death during the war…" James said. Again there was another silence.

"If he didn't cry time to time, he wasn't a healthy person. The counselor in orphanage told me once. She said people need to be sad and gloomy sometimes because otherwise they couldn't be thoroughly happy…so I think your dad is a happy man." Romulus said with a smile. That statement made James grin widely.

"Yeah, I think so…have you ever cried for your nightmare?"

"Yeah, loads…and after I talk to Mrs. Johnson, our counselor, I didn't feel ashamed of doing so…but it doesn't mean that I cry in front of others."

James laughed and said "I think it's better if we returned to the dorm."

"Yeah, I don't want to be dead on my feet at the potion. Smith will kill us."

"Oh, shut up you. You hardly study but you're top in our year already." James teased. "I mean you've written all your essays already."

"Because we don't have loads of homework yet, and the other night that I had nightmare and you were too tired, I stayed awake and finished them." He explained nonchalantly.

"But you're excellent in practical as well. You changes your match into needle at your second tried. Smith adores you already because the perfect potion you handed him. And don't forget the defense class…you are just brilliant." James said.

"Are you in love with me Potter? You just praise me a lot…you know you're just as brilliant." Romulus said with a laugh.

"Shut up, you prat…of course I'm as brilliant…don't underestimate me." James retorted haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever Potter…let's just hurry before we get caught, and I'm knackered, I want to get some sleep if I could."

"You always worry about getting caught." James murmured annoyed.

"Because we're not Marauders. Our reputation is different from theirs. We shouldn't get caught in our way of mischief." Romulus said.

"How do you know about the Marauders?" James asked in shock.

"Um…well, you…you told me once about them…that your granddad, uncles Sirius and Remus were marauders." Romulus stuttered.

"I don't remember…" James said, but then shook his head and asked "If we're not Marauders, who are we then?"

Romulus thought for a moment; "Um…I don't know bandits?"

"Nah…birgand?" James suggested.

"No…I don't like it…" His mind drifted to a tawny wolf, a brown stag and a big black dog that roam around the Hogwarts castle. "What about roamers?"

"Roamers…roamers…I like its sound…in this case we must roam around more." James grinned widely.

"Yeah…we roam around and make mischief."

"We make people laugh."

"We help them to live."

"We are The Holy Roamers…"

They both laughed as they reached the Fat Lady's portraits.

"Er…there's only one problem." James said.

"What?"

"You know the Marauders had nicknames…I think must find some nickname for ourselves too."

"Yeah, it's a good idea…and we can make some codes that if one of us gets caught use them so the other won't capture too!"

"Great. But postpone it for tomorrow, I'm tired." They climbed the dormitory stairs and changed into their pajamas.

"Me too. Night…"

"Night Romulus."

"And thanks."

"welcome."

TBC

~*~*~

I really need a beta for this story.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I still own nothing ;). And thanks a million to marauder617. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
~*~*~

**Chapter Three:**

"How do you know Longbottom?" James asked while he was writing his herbology essay. It was two weeks to Christmas and currently he and Romulus were sitting in a corner of the common room and doing their homework. Romulus was insisting that if they finished their work that evening, they could go roaming that night and then have two free days all for themselves. Although James complained and nagged a lot, he knew Romulus was right.

"You mean apart from he's herbology professor and our head of the house?" Romulus asked with a raising eyebrow. And when James nodded he continued; "He was the one who gave me my letter and then took me to Diagon alley."

"Oh…er…how is it there? Orphanage, I mean." He asked curiously.

"Well…it's not that bad…we all are like brothers and sisters…or at least it's how I look at them. Mrs. Johnson is our counselor and she's great. I love her lot…and the other staffs are good, I mean I like them too but they're more disciplinarians. Mrs. Johnson is sort of your friend. most of the times there is one or two kid especially the little ones who missed their parents and start to crying…there is this little Susie, whose parents died when she was five, and now she's six. She always comes to me, when she misses her parents…" tears formed in Romulus grey-blue eyes. "I don't know what she does now that I'm not there…" he took a deep breath and continued; "but there're others like me who don't remember anything and anyone to miss…I…I just remember the nun who found me for the first time…"

"Found you? Where?" James asked surprised. He never really thought about how his friend had gotten into orphanage at first place but he didn't think that he was found. Was he a deserted boy? A boy whose parents don't want? But…but which parents don't want their own child?

"Erm…in a grave yard near the place she lives…" Romulus said uncomfortably.

"Oh God, it sounds scary."

"Yeah, she found me when I was seven…"

"You mean you don't remember your first seven years of your life?" James cut him in surprised. Romulus looked away and nodded.

"Anyway, she sometime comes and see me…she's very nice" a fondly smile appeared in his face. "That's why no one knew about my parents…before they found me, there wasn't even an evidence that I was born."

"Really?" James had a sympathetic expression.

"Look I don't need your pity, because there's nothing to pity…and…can we just change the subject." Romulus said a little sharper than he intended.

"Yeah, sure…I…I just want to invite you for Christmas to my house. I've already sent an owl to my parents and asked them if you can come, and they say it's ok. "

Romulus stiffened visibly. "I…thanks…but…I…I don't think I can come, sorry mate." James eyes went wide.

"But why…certainly you don't back to orphanage…and you can't stay here all alone." James protested.

"I…I just don't think it's a good idea James…" He tried to reason.

"Romulus? Can you help me with this part of transfiguration?" Mary, one of their Gryffindor year mate asked.

"Sure which part?" Romulus asked. He was happy that there was something to interrupt the awkward conversation with James.

"Here…look here, it said two swished with a swift flick of wrist…but it just doesn't work for me."

Romulus looked at the text she showed him in thought, before answer her;

"Well, you should swish your wand in a gentle pace, and pronounce it clearly with every movement. There must be a harmony between your movement and your incantation…and remember it works much better if you don't move your forearm at all…look at my hand." He did the spell for her.

She thanked him enthusiastically. "And remember, transfiguration is all about imagination. The better you imagine the subject you want, the better your spell work." He advised with a wink. The blond girl blushed slightly as she went back to her lonely seat near the fireplace.

"So?" James said expectantly.

"So what?" Romulus said innocently.

"Why you don't come for Christmas?" James glared at him.

"Look…maybe next year…if I come this year, the people will talk…they can't see the trust that we have for each other. They just see an orphan boy who fined his way into the pocket of the Harry Potter's biggest son, the heir of Potters and Blacks. I don't give a shit about what they're thinking…but I don't want their meddling and blabbing ruined our trust and friendship…can you understand? I really do love meet your parents and siblings but let's wait for another year…ok?" Romulus explained gently. James was silent for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Ok, but how you know I'm the heir of Potters and Blacks fortune? I _know_ I don't mention it at all." James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Romulus sighed deeply "I heard it here and there…or maybe read about it in old newspaper…I don't know but I just found it out about a month ago…" He said nonchalantly and hoped he could convince his friend.

"But why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"Come on, it's not a big deal James. I mean…ok…you have a lot of fortune and responsibility in the future and I'll be at your side as long as you want me…but as I said it's not a big deal, you're still the same James that I met at the Hogwarts express…I don't mention it because I thought you would have told me, if you wanted and felt comfortable with the subject." Romulus explained.

James nodded again. Romulus sighed in relief slightly as James believed him.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah mate, I'm sure." Romulus said with a soft smile. James sighed and returned to his essay. He was torn between staying in the castle and went back home. Here, in castle, he's best friend was all alone, but he couldn't lose Christmas with his family. He missed his parents and his partners in crime at home who also were known as Lily and Albus. They were doing their work in silence when Romulus declared happily; "All done!" He snapped his book close and dropped his quill on top of it.

"Already? I don't start my potion essay yet." James said surprised.

"That's because I don't nag a lot like a hag and do what I must do." Romulus rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "And as I'm a great friend, I wait for you to finish your homework." He added with a wink. James pouted slightly before went back to him work.

"You know you can help me right?"

"Yeah I know, but if I do, you learn nothing. So no copying and no summarizing. But I'll answer your questions, if you don't understand a part."

James mumbled something unintelligible as Romulus pulled out his journal and started to writing.  
~*~*~

"Finally."

"Done?" Romulus looked up from his journal.

"Done…" James looked around them to see if anyone was listening "…is tonight on?" he asked in whisper.

"Yeah…and I think we should start to plot a good prank for Christmas."

The Roamers, as they called themselves, little by little were starting to get the same reputation of The Marauders and the Weasley Twins. But there was a big difference between the said reputations. The Roamers never got caught, no one knew their true identity, they didn't even know how many there are, and the only proof the staff and students had, on the scene of the prank, was a little signature of:

_'Laugh at life  
like we Roamers'_

"I have an idea actually." James said. He's face was shining happily at the thought of a prank.

"What's it? I hope it isn't something harmful or humiliating."

That was one of their rules. No harmful or humiliating prank.

"Nah, you underestimate me, you know!" He sniffed loudly; "You wound me deeply Romu. I can't believe you doubt me and my love." James put his hand on his heart dramatically and started to clean fake tears and then fainted on top of Romulus. Romulus laughed loudly and shoved James off of himself.

"Get up you idiot" He managed to say between his laughter.

"I don't. I want to die, for you don't love me anymore. My love isn't matter to you anymore." James again mocked a faint on the floor this time.

"Come on just tell me the prank, James...and you said 'anymore' twice, that's ruined the effect." Romulus said who still chuckling.

"I don't. You just want to leave me and run away with that…that…what was his name? Frank? Drank? Or prank, I don't know, that bastard. I won't let you, over my dead body…why you don't love me anymore Romu?" James was wailing and pretended to crying.

"James, you attract so much attention, we can't talk about the prank if you continue this." Romulus hissed under his breath, while he tried to control his laughter.

"Ok, ok, I forgive you…I forgive you." he said happily as he stood up and waved for others who were looking in amusement at their antics. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for being good audiences." He bowed deeply and waved again, before sat down beside Romulus. They wait a minute or two, so everyone else would return to what they were doing.

"I was thinking about charming the Christmas trees." He whispered with a wide grin. "and make them ask the people for a dance, waltz or tango, if they accept to dance the tree will give them a present and if not…let's say they must endure a Christmas holiday with charming multicolor long hair. And at the end the trees will shout our code." He was nearly bouncing in his seat at the end of his explanation.

"Yeah, that could be fun. We just need to find the right charm…but you know the presents cost a lot? And about the multicolor long…"

"Oh, the trees will warn them about it beforehand…" James interrupted his protest. Romulus thought a little before started to nod.

"Ok, but not the whole holiday, just as long as they're in the castle." Romulus smirked.

"Ok. Deal." James shook his hands. "And about the presents…ummm…" he robbed his chin "a pine needle will be there presents."

**TBC  
~*~*~**

OK, there's this helpie thingie! Please tell me what you think;

First what do you think about their nicknames? And do you think they should become Animagi in their upper years? Third or fourth year?

Waiting for your ideas. Ah and please don't forget to review.

Thank a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Again thanks a million to marauders716.  
Due to the lack of answer I asked again and I really appreciate if you answer;  
First what do you suggest for James and Romulus' nicknames? And do you think they should become Animagi in their upper years? Third or fourth year? What animal?  
Waiting for your opinions while I own nothing ;) lol

**Chapter Four**

"James, wake up…damn James." Romulus was trying to wake a sleep James as silently as he could.

"Wha…what?" James yawned and opened his eyes.

"You were supposed to fake sleep not actually do that...come on, it's time." Romulus hissed impatiently.

They dressed up warmly and head out of tower. The common room was empty and the fire in the fireplace looked like died down hours ago.

"So, where to?" James asked as usual when they came out for their _roamer-ing_. "You don't say a thing what you have in mind."

"Forest." And Romulus answered shortly as always.

"Mate, tonight is full moon…you were impatient and persisting for going to forest _on_ the full moon?" He protested.

"Afraid?"

"No…but if…do you want see werewolves? Because it's…"James started to defend himself that Romulus cut him;

"No, there's no werewolf in forest and I'm sure nothing is going to happen…I just…I just need to be there, that's all. I promise nothing will happen." Romulus said reassuringly. And like always his comforting aura and confident voice made James to agree. "The things I agree to do for you." He muttered as he walked beside Romulus. The latter heard his muttering and put an arm around his shoulder and hit him lightly on the chest teasingly; "Come on, you know you love me…and…come on man, I'm sure it would be fun…ok?"

"Ok, ok, ok!" James said, throwing his arms vaguely in the air and rolled his eyes. They share a smile to assure each other that there was no hard feeling. Romulus didn't want to boss around, he just happened to _know_ what to do to have the most fun at time. And James knew that. He knew Romulus' suggestions not only were fun and adventurous, but also they were somehow safe, or at least had as less dangerous as possible.

They silently made their way to the edge of the forest. James always wondered how perfect Romulus found his way around the castle. James was a smart kid and he was one of few students who could find his way around the huge castle in his first three days, and he knew how to sneak around and avoid a teacher or the caretaker if saw them at the end of a corridor for most of the time. But Romulus was different. Certainly he knew which way chose to avoid the professors and Filch, before even stepped into a hallway or turned a corridor and most importantly he knew how to keep quiet. But if he wanted nobody could see him, hear his footsteps or even his breathing, as if he was a part of the shadows, a shadow that would gather itself around James too and accepted him as its part. Romulus was like an unseen ghost who comes and goes and you feel nothing. Or like a solid power that could easily absorb and hide with other powers and forces in nature. Like a wind, thunder, waves or even the rays of the sun, he was simply there, though you miss his presence just as simply.

At the edge of the forest, Romulus stopped and looked up at the sky. The full moon was magnificent. He stared at the sky before point at a star and said "That's you name sake."

"What?" James asked and looked at the star.

"That's Sirius, the Dog Star. The brightest star…but it can't compete with the moon." He stated "…and _he _couldn't do anything against the power of moon." The last sentence was said under his breath so James couldn't hear.

Romulus closed his eyes and heard what he was coming and waiting for. A howling…and after few seconds another one could be heard, which sound more like wailing, more dog-like. A smile appeared across his face. He was sure that James couldn't hear those wild, animalistic, yet free and graceful sounds.

"Romu? Are you ok?" His friend question took him out of his imaginations.

"What?" He asked, still a little dazed.

"You zoned out and then smiled foolishly." James said awkwardly. He didn't scare but he didn't like how Romulus was acting either. He was weirder that night than ever.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just recall something. Let's go." He said dismissively.

"Where are we going?"

"In the forest." Came the matter-of-factly answer.

"Aye, I hope we'll see Centaurs. " James said enthusiastically. The thought of roaming in Forbidden forest made him forget his uneasiness.

It was about half an hour after they stepped in the forest, and it seemed Romulus didn't want to stop.

"I hope we don't get lost." James said and raised his wand higher to light the way more. Romulus did the same and said "Don't worry. I have a very good sense of direction. I can easily lead us back into the castle. Let's just explore more." The mischief in his eyes easily convinced James. It was two or three minutes later when they step into a big clearing. There was a little pond at one side of it with a very narrow stream that it seemed to go to the black lake. The moon shining through thick branches and lit up the clearing, but what made James halt to stop was a little figure near the pond, though Romulus continued his walking.

"Romu…" James warned but was cut off by Romulus.

"It's safe Jamie boy…um; I think it's a she…so _she_ won't hurt us." Romulus said softly, a tad of joking was audible in his voice. His confident started to unnerved James. He wanted to protest again when he saw something that couldn't believe it. He shook his head and blinked several times to clear the image before him but it wouldn't go. There, at the edge of the pond, Romulus was kneeling beside that puppy and robbing behind her ears and she purred happily at him…or was she a cub? A werewolf cub? Oh my God.

"Romulus, come back here, what if she's a werewolf." James hissed. He felt the anger was rising in him.

"Don't get upset James, she's just a stray puppy…and she won't hurt me…err...us." Romulus retorted softly without even looked up at his friend. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked. James was gob smacked. Not only his friend could say how he felt without looking at him, but also could sit there and simply snuggling a stray little canine and be sure that she wasn't a werewolf.

"How do you know she's not a werewolf? And why are you so sure that she won't hurt us? Are you a part elf?" James asked suspiciously, still standing at the other side of the clearing.

"I know how to recognize canines from each other and werewolf from them." He said deadpanned. He thought a second before chuckling; "and no I'm not a half-elf. I just know. You need to listen to the nature more, James. Now come here and see how soft and fluffy her fur is…come on mate."

James went to them cautiously and knelt down as well. His hesitation went right away the moment his fingers touched the soft fur. Romulus was right, she was beautiful. All white expect a little triangle shaped black fur in the middle of her chest. The puppy yelped happily at the attention she was getting. She stared at James for a moment, with big shining eyes, before turned her head and stared at Romulus. There was a difference between the way she looked at him and Romulus, James decided. The puppy was gazing straight into Romulus eyes…err…umm…_fondly_? And then all of a sudden she lay back with her belly exposed to Romulus in a submissive manner. She whined lowly and tilted her head to one side. Romulus stared at her firmly before starting to rob her belly and laughing softly. The puppy purred happily at the sensation.

"Wha…What just happened? What was this all about?" James said shell shocked.

"Nothing, she just decided we're trustworthy enough to play with her." Romulus answered easily, avoided any eye contact with James.

"But how do you know?"

"I read a lot of book about canines…I'm obsess about them, you know" Romulus winked at him jokingly.

"Ok!" It seemed that James wasn't convinced, so Romulus tried to change the subject and said the first thing that came in to his mind;

"She's like me, she's a White…and she has a black chest, as if someone hurt her there." Romulus laughed loudly. James laughed too but he wasn't sure if Romulus made a joke or told a twisted truth. '_Nice job there at changing the subject!_' Romulus said sarcastically in his mind when he saw James expression and heard his strained laugh.

"Romulus?" James asked carefully. They continued to play with the puppy and the puppy was happy that she had someone to play with.

"Hmm?"

"Who named you Romulus White?...certainly it's not your real name."

Romulus stiffened a second before answering;

"I don't know what my real name is. The nun that found me at the grave yard named me. She says I was sitting between gravestones and treating a hurting wolf cub. She says it seemed to her that I was shining under the full moon. She says it seemed that a white aura was surrounding me…I just think she was tired that night…anyway she loves myth and read a lot book about them, so she made up a name out of them. Romulus from those brothers, Remus and Romulus, that she-wolf and her pack took in. And White because of the aura she thinks she saw."

"What do you reckon happen to your parents?" James asked.

"I don't know and don't care." The answer was colder that Romulus intended to be.

"Sorry…I don't want to be annoying you or anything, I was just curious." James apologized when he heard the cool tone.

"No problem, it's ok…really…it's just hard sometimes…and I don't like to talk about them." Romulus mumbled. He didn't want to make James feeling bad for his own discomfort at the subject.

"Do you think we should bring her with us to castle? I really like her." James said to change the subject after a minute or two awkward silence.

"I don't know, they don't allow dogs as pet, remember?"

"Yeah, I know but if we compromised, maybe they let us." James grinned, his lop-sided grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't keep her inside the castle. We make shed near Hagrid's hut for her and keep her there. In this way, Hagrid can look after her, if we weren't around."

"That's a nice idea, but there's this thing, what we say where we find her?" Romulus pointed out.

"Um good point, let's see…" James closed one eye and twisted his lips slightly as he was thinking. "Ah, got it!" He yelled in triumph which made the puppy curled at Romulus' side in fear.

"What?" Romulus put his hand around the puppy to ease her fear.

"We'll say we find her near the lake in the morning, and to show that we were there, in morning we'll get up before anybody and go there, then return with the puppy…" His face fell when he remembered another problem. "The only problem is now where we keep her till tomorrow morning?"

They fell silent before Romulus grinned like a madman. "She'll stay in my bed with me. I'll close my bed's curtain so no one see her if they wake up in the middle of the night and they certainly won't wake up early in a weekend morning so we can just sneak her out with us."

"Well, it seems that's the only way. I hope she just doesn't start to bark in your bed." James said.

Romulus rolled his eyes as he cooed the puppy. "She won't, will you? Nah, you're too cute to bark, right?"

The puppy just stared at him owlishly before barked and wriggled her tail enthusiastically. Romulus smiled at her fondly, before stood up with her in his arms. "Let's get back then."

**TBC  
~*~*~**

Waiting for your reviews. ;)

Ah and what do you think about this cute puppy's name? let me know.

Thank you. Have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

A 'friend!' pointed out that why I put Harry Potter and Sirius Black as my main character; I think I need to say; because they ARE the main characters although it doesn't seem like that in few first chapters. If I want to trick anyone by putting false information, I can do that to my other stories as well.  
And also I must mention that the purpose of this website is to _read_ and _write_ whatever you like, so if you don't like this story nobody force you to read it. (Sorry it sounds a little harsh, but I really hate it when people call me liar or cheater.)

And thanks for Marauders716, Jokegirl and Alex for revewing.

**Chapter Five:**

It was a week before their final exams started and nearly a month before the term finished and they headed toward their home for holidays and that's why Romulus were lost about his feelings. He wanted to return and saw all his friends at orphanage, but he knew it was difficult and he had to tell so much lie to cover up about magic, Hogwarts and wizarding world. And also there was this fact that he didn't want to be separate from James and…his family! There was so much in his mind and _in his heart_ but he successfully didn't show them. He would tell James when the right time comes. He would have to tell him…and his father. His father! His Godfather! His uncle! His Friend! His hero! His…there was so much words and he didn't know which one is his answer. Which one is _right!_ He wasn't a father nor a godfather and uncle. He was a friend! A good friend or at least tried to be. Yes, a friend but it was too much distance between them as friends. They didn't know each other anymore. They were acquaintances. A name for each other. There was no place for pronouns. There was no his, my, your and our. There was just an 'A' and no more. They were _A Name_ for each other through some letters and stories.

"Romulus? Are you alright?" James' concern voice took him out of his thoughts. The weather was great and all the first-year Gryffindors were sitting under the willow beside the black lake. Seana, the puppy that they found months ago, were lying beside Romulus and put her head on his lap.

"What?" Romulus shook his head to clear it from his thought.

"You were daydreaming." Adrian, one of their dorm-mate with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, said.

"Sorry, I…I just thought about a…a name." Romulus said distantly.

"A name, huh? Who is she?" Frank, another dorm-mate, elbowed him teasingly. His brown lock was falling into his same brown eyes while chuckling from his own teasing. The girls looked at Romulus eagerly.

Romulus laughed loudly while Seana looked up at him before decided to get his attention. When she nuzzled his side, Romulus looked down and said; "Seana!"

"You were thinking about Seana? That sucks mate." Adrian said with mock-disgust.

"You must think about birds not dogs, you know." An-unfortunately-named Peter said. And he was more unfortunate that he had mousy hair and pale blue eyes. The girls become shades of red by that statement.

"Oh, shut up Peter. There are ladies here." James scowled at him.

Romulus ignored peter remark and continued the clue that Seana had given him. "No, really I was thinking about Seana and how much I miss her company…three months isn't a short time."

"No problem, I'll send you some picture of her." James patted him on the back with a smile.

"Don't be thick James. You can't send me mails, none of you can. I live in an orphanage full of muggles, you can't send anything nor can I." Romulus stated sadly. Certainly James didn't think about that, Romulus judged by his friend's pale face. But there was something else in his face, something like a well-hidden smile. Romulus shrugged it off, and returned to Mary who asked him a question.

"What about muggle post?" she pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind ear.

"I don't know, I've never saw someone get a mail…well, none of them have accepted in a boarding school…I really don't know so better not to bother about it, because it can be suspicious." Romulus answered honestly.

"That's so sad!" Mary said and her round face mirrored her own statement. And the only thing that Romulus did was shrugging. James was staring at him astonished but then as if he remembering something a smile formed at his lips.

"What?" Romulus asked a little unnerved by his staring.

"Nothing…" James answered shortly and picked up a twig from the ground and throw it as hard as he could "Fetch it Seana." Seana barked happily and run after the twig.

"James, what were…?" Romulus started to ask again but interrupted by another voice.

"Romulus?" a tall boy with a perfect badge on his chest asked. He was Louis, the Gryffindor's perfect.

"Yeah?"

"Professor Longbottom wants to see you."

"About?"

"Don't know. He said he's waiting for you in his office, and you only." He said the last pointedly then turned and back into the castle. Romulus sat there for a moment looking the back of Louis' robe that was following slightly.

"What do you reckon he wants?" James asked a little faintly.

"Dunno, better go and find. See you guys." Romulus stood and cleansed his robes.  
~*~*~

He stood there in front of the door of the Transfiguration class and stared at it for a moment. He couldn't remember whether he did something wrong. Then he heard voices in the class. It seemed professor Longbottom wasn't alone. He frowned and leaned forward to hear better.

"I send after him. He must be here any moment." Professor Longbottom's muffled voice came through the door.

"Remember to tell him everything about how it was there." The unknown voice said.

"Ok, and you talked to Minerva too, right?" asked professor Longbottom.

"Yeah, I arrange everything with her, we just need his agreement."

"I hope he accepts. It's better for him…he's a brilliant student…he deserves much more."

"I better go. Owl me about the result."

"Sure."

At that moment Romulus knocked at the door. He didn't want that they found him outside the door, eavesdropping.

"Come in." Professor Longbottom said.

He opened the door and found professor crouched in front of the fireplace and at that moment a face disappeared into the green flames. But not before Romulus saw a flash of green eyes behind a pair of spectacles. He stared at fireplace in disbelief, his heart beating painfully at the glimpse of that certain face. His stomach lurched achingly and he could feel a sting in the corner of his eyes and a lump in his throat. How could he bear meeting that man? God help him.

"Ah, Mr. White, please come in and have a sit." Professor Longbottom said with a kind smile, standing and cleaned his robe.

Romulus still couldn't find his voice so he just nodded in respond and sat in one of the chair in front of professor's desk.

"Tea?" The professor asked.

"N…no thank you." clearing his throat, he declined.

"No needs to be worry Mr. White, I just want to discuss something with you." professor Longbottom said pleasantly as he sat behind his desk with a cup of tea.

"About what, sir?"

"Ah, about your accommodation." Took a sip from his cup, he waited for any reaction but when Romulus just stared at him puzzled, he continued, "There's this wizarding orphanage that…you can stay there in your holidays…"

"What about my friends at 'St. John'?" (A/N: the muggle orphanage's name) Romulus asked. His voice was just soft, not too loud for protest and not too low for shyness. Just softly painful and comprehending.

"I'm sorry but you can't see them anymore if you're gonna accept this offer." Came the gentle answer.

Romulus looked up straight in his professor's eyes and said; "If I went back there, I must lie about where I'm going and what I'm doing. I must _lie_ about who _I am_. I can't practice my spells and study freely and if someone there find out, I would be in a lot of problem. I won't have this problems in the orphanage you offer, right?" as the affirmative nod from professor, he continued; "But…but how am I suppose to leave the only people I've known since I was five? How am I suppose to forget the only family I remember?..." he trailed off and closed his eyes.

"I know it's hard Romulus, but if you back there, you have to lie to them. You won't be the person they knew. The only thing I can think of now is that; if you accept to transfer, I talk to both principals of the orphanage and get the permission for you to visit them a weekend at the end of each school year…but I won't promise anything until I talked to them." Professor Longbottom said in his gentle voice. Romulus nodded in understanding.

"This orphanage divided into some sections. You'll be in the part that the students of Hogwarts are. This way you can study with others, asked the upper students and answered the lower students…you'll be introduce to other sections when you arrived there." Again Romulus nodded at professor's explanation.

"Also, you have this permission one week before the September first each year, to practice with your wand in the present of a teacher…when your Hogwarts' letter comes, you're sent to Diagon Alley to buy your necessities, ten students per teacher or an adult volunteer. And at the September first you'll be portkeyd to the platform straight…any question?" professor Longbottom said. When Romulus shook his head, he continued;

"Now, I'll give you one week to think about it while I talk to both principals…so I see you in a week time." Professor Longbottom ended their discussion with that. Romulus stood and head to the door before stopped to turn around and asked softly

"Sorry professor, what's the name of the said orphanage?" Romulus asked softly, though a rather large lump made his breathing a little difficult.

"Moon-Star."

**TBC  
~*~*~**

Thanks for reading. What're you thinking? Good? Bad? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a million to my dear friend and Beta, Marauders716. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Six:**

"You're late." Tom McLaren reprimanded.

"Sorry, I had a bad night. I have three members of my team injured badly and one of those bastards ran away. I just returned from St. Mungos." Harry Potter answered while yawning widely. He looked exhausted and there was a healing gash going from his eyebrow down to his left cheek.

"No problem, are you ok now?" McLaren asked more softly.

"Yeah, I'll manage this meeting…just…do you have pepper up potion or anything of the sort?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'll have someone bring you one." He said, tapping his wand on a little bit of parchment before it went flying out of the door. He then pulled out some documents and put them in front of Harry. "Now, I want you to check these. We also need some new equipment for the hospital wing and…" He cut off mid-sentence as a vial of potion flew into his office. "Ah, here's your potion." Harry took the vial and downed it in one gulp.

"Wow, thanks." Harry put down the empty vial and picked up the first document. "There's no problem for whatever you chose to do, either buy new or repair anything. Just list all the things you need and I'll look through them…and these are the new ones?"

"Yep, one new student, five new toddlers, one of them is a werewolf." McLaren answered. "As for these three; two graduated and one transfered from section A to section C for students."

"Hmm, when did we get the lycanthrope? The night before last was full moon, right? Everything was ok?" Harry asked as he looked through the documents.

"Yeah, they're all ok now. Even this new kid, Susie, was fine. She was a Muggle, and it was her first transformation. Her fears gave us a few problems, but now she's fine." McLaren explained. Harry thought for a moment before looking wide-eyed at McLaren. "She was the poor girl that one of Greyback's comrad's had bitten?"

"The one and only. She was released from the hospital about ten days ago."

Harry swore fiercely under his breath and then continued to check the other documents.

"Romulus White, he's the new student, right?" Harry asked as he reached the last document.

"Yeah. He got permission to visit his previous orphanage the first weekend of the holidays. So he went straight there before arriving here yesterday. He was a mess when he arrived, mind you. Want to ask why?" McLaren explained with amusement.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"When he arrived here, Professor Longbottom, who accompanied him to his old orphanage, said that one of his friends back there died about a month ago. A little girl, mind you. At lunch…well let's say he shocked everyone the way he shouted." McLaren smirked, "Our new werewolf, Susie, is his little friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it helped both of them to settle down. You won't believe the changes he's caused in the poor little girl."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I want to see this Romulus White. He's James' best friend at school, so he wants me to give him a letter."

"Sure, let's find them first." McLaren said as he tapped a big parchment in front of him. A map appeared on the parchment just like the Marauders' Map. They searched the map in silence until Harry pointed at two dots.

"There they are, in the yard. It's better if you write that list while I go." Harry stood up and headed toward the door.  
~*~*~

Harry spotted them under a big tree, where they would be away from the direct sun light. A twelve-year-old boy with ebony hair and a little girl with light brown hair, around six, sat beside him. They had their heads down over a piece of parchment. He slowly walked up behind them. If this boy is his son's best friend then he wants to get to know him, what better way than seeing the boy in his natural behavior around his friends. He stepped a little closer so he could their conversation.

"W…A…R…T…and S. Hogwarts…good. You sure are a genius princess." The boy, Romulus, praised the little girl, who was writing in big and crooked letters on the parchment.

"Now, Gryffindor." The little girl, Susie said, before trying to spell it as she wrote it down letter by letter. "G…R…I…"

"Y!" Romulus corrected her patiently.

"Oh, so Y…F…I…"

"It has double F, princess."

"Ok, F…F...I…N…D…O…R…Right?"

"Yup. That's right." He smiled fondly at the girl. The girl clapped her hands enthusiastically and laughed.

"Now ca-ca-can we try Hufflepuff?" The girl asked, while trying to stifle her yawn with her little hand.

"Not now. You just had your first transformation two days ago and your body needs to rest. So let's get you back inside." Romulus said gently. His gentleness reminded Harry of something very familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"But I like it out here, please Romu, please." she pleaded.

"No, you must…" he argued.

"But I don't want to be inside. Please? Pretty please?" Oh those puppy eyes! Romulus deflated.

"Okay, but you take your nap here. Now, come here." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and opened his arms in invitation so the girl could curl up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the small figure and started to sing a lullaby:

_Don't you cry, I'm right here with you_

"But I'm not crying!"

"It's a lullaby princess. It doesn't mean you're crying. Now close your eyes."

_Feel the darkness running away from here__  
__Don't you cry, I will stay with you__  
__Nightmare, demons... all end now_

Harry felt something sink in his chest and his heart started to thump painfully. He didn't know why, but the singing voice and the song were so familiar. A picture of a laughing face of a man flashed into his mind as he sang the same lines, but the picture was so foggy that he couldn't recognize the man.

_So close your eyes and you will travel__  
__To a magic world__  
__Where peace reigns forever__Today the stars will guide your dreams and__  
__Protect all the things above you__  
__Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss__  
__Only for you__  
__Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love_

"But you said I'm your princess, not little piece of love!" Susie opened one of her brown eyes and looked at Romulus innocently. Romulus laughed loudly causing another flash in Harry's mind.

"Yes, you're my little piece of love, my princess." Romulus said. "And you should be asleep, so close your eyes and sleep, princess." He then continued his singing;

_Here we go, don't look at behind__  
__Hold my hand and we will fly away__  
__Here you have a thousand of adventures to live__  
__Just choose one every night__Don't remember darkness and sorrow__  
__Come here now, back to light_

"You don't mind if I say something?" Romulus sighed in resignation. This girl just didn't go to sleep.

"No, what is it?"

"If you were a dog, your barking would be like your laughing right now." She said with a smirk on her face. Romulus raised an eyebrow and looked at her a little startled.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, a big black dog just like you hair. You would be cute." She giggled at the image. Romulus' laughter seemed a little strained and nervous.

"You really should sleep, princess." He said softly and kissed the top of her head. "Please, for me, try to sleep." And then he started to sing the lullaby from the beginning.

Harry was…what was his feeling? Shocked? Surprised? Hopeful? But why? He didn't know. Something was wrong, or maybe _too_ right! His heart didn't stop beating frantically and his breathing became shallow. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and stepped backward as silently as he'd approached the two kids a little while ago. When he was away from them enough, he turned and almost ran back into the principal's office.

"You returned soon. I thought you wanted to talk to the boy." McLaren stated without looking up as he wrote something on a long piece of parchment.

"Tom, I want you to give this to young Romulus. I need to go back home." Harry said a little breathlessly.

"Something happen?" McLaren looked up from his writing, concerned.

"No, no, no. Everything is fine. I…I'm just too tired. I think I'll talk to…to Romulus another day. Just give this to him…and…" He looked around and found what he wanted before picking up a document, "and I want to read this completely so, if you don't mind I'll take it with me. Owl me your list." With that Harry Potter stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with a roar of green flame to leave a very stunned principal behind.

**TBC**  
**~*~*~**

thanks. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. please review.

love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I'm so sorry for delay in updating. To be honest I think I probably be busy till early in the March. I try update as much as I can but I won't promise anything because I have Pre-Internship exam.

I want to thanks to all you great friends who read and review the story, especially 'Perseus Orion Black' and 'Mrs. Vega'.

And also I want thank marauder716, my dear friend and Beta, who doesn't desert me.

**Chapter Seven:**

There was a knock on the door which caused James to look up from his homework. He'd spent at least three hours per day since he had came back home. That was becoming his and Romulus' habit: 'Always do the homework first, so you'll have more time to enjoy!' it was somehow their motto…well their motto in regard to the _homework_! Believe it or not.

"Come in," he answered. The door opened slowly and his dad stepped into the bedroom.

"Hey there, son. How are you doing?" Harry said brightly.

"Hey dad. I'm fine…well, if this Potion essay let me be," James answered or rather whined childishly at the end. Harry shook his head in amusement.

"You know, I never thought I'd see a day that you study in the summer! I thought the moment you stepped into the house, you'd bounce off the walls. I was preparing myself to buy another house after you three were done with this one," Harry winked at him.

"Ah, well, it's kind of a deal between Romulus and I- to do our homework in the first week and _enjoy_ the rest!" He said with a maniac smile.

Harry laughed heartily- He hadn't missed the emphasis on the 'enjoy'- before sighing in order to calm himself, "Uh, Romulus…"

"Dad, do you give my letter and Seana's photos to him? He didn't give you a reply?" James asked suddenly, remembering the letter he had given his dad the previous day.

"Er…I gave them to Tom yesterday to give to him," Harry admitted uneasily.

James frowned at his dad uncharacteristic behavior, "I thought you wanted to talk to him."

"Oh, well…yes I'll talk to him, but not now. I want to talk to you about him first."

"What's the matter Dad? Why do you want to talk me first? Is he okay?" James asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, I promise…well…can we sit and talk?" Harry pointed at the seat in front of the little fireplace and beside James' bed. James nodded and then walked to sit on his bed. Harry settled himself on the seat, while James gathered Seana from his bed into his arms.

"What's the matter Dad?" James asked again.

Harry took a deep breath before starting slowly, "I want to talk to you first because…because I might know who Romulus' parents…well, one of his parents were."

"Really? How so?" James whispered with a hanging mouth and a pair of wide eyes.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday I went to give him your letter and I stood aside for a while and watched him from a distance. He seems so familiar to me, so I need you to tell me everything you know about him, ok?" Harry answered truthfully. "This way I can be sure about my theory before talking with him."

"Ok, right...err…where should I start?"

"From the very start. You said in your first letter that you met him on the train ride to school, so start from there," Harry said. He'd read and re-read all the letters that his son had sent that year over and over again to find more information about Romulus White and he had memorized them by now.

"Ok…well after I left you guys, I was looking for a compartment- an empty one mind you- and his was the nearest to empty and he seemed like a good person. So I went in and we talked a little…I really don't remember most of our conversation, but we talked about friendship and how I must be careful about whom I befriended, because of my name. He was and still is very calm- but not the boring kind, you know? And…well just being around him is fun and kind of comfortable. He looked very aristocratic so I thought he was one of those strict close-minded pure-blood children but he said he didn't remember his parents- and if you say maybe you knew his parents, he could be one…anyway we got sorted in Gryffindor…what else?"

"How is he in the classes?" Harry asked curiously.

"He is a genius, I mean he can do magic easily and he doesn't read too much, but listens carefully in classes and learns from there. He became top student in our year. Teachers love him, but he's not a teacher's pet kind of person. He loves Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. He easily changed his match into a needle in our first class on his first attempt. And you won't believe it dad, he easily learnt to fly. Madam Hooch said he's a natural if he's never touched a broom. She also said that he could be a great Beater because of the pose he gets in the air," James was ecstatic about the last part. "I tell him that we should try-out for the team as Beater and Seeker. I told him I'll lend him some of my Quidditch books…"

"Jay, Jay, Jay. We're here to talk about your friend- not Quidditch, remember?" Harry cut him off in his excitement with obvious amusement in his tone.

"…err…sorry, Dad," Jay looked sheepishly at Harry before shifting Seana in his arms. The puppy yipped happily before snuggled closer in James' arms and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Okay what else?"

"He has nightmares, but he never talks about them. Well, except once. He said he dreamt of a man who, he thought, was dying and Romu wanted to help him, but then he realized that it's himself who's dying not that man and that man is trying to help him…"

A flash of memory crossed Harry's mind, but he said nothing and let James continue.

"After his nightmares he can't return to sleep so we'd go…erm…go to the common room and talk or play chess or do something until he could sleep again…err…" James stopped talking to think about what else he could tell his dad.

"Did he say anything about his past? About his parents or the orphanage?" Harry asked curiously.

"Umm, he said a nun found him in a grave yard and then sent him to that orphanage he was in. He was seven at that time and he doesn't remember anything before that. The nun who found him named him Romulus White," James answered as much as he remembered.

"What are his habits? What does he like or dislike?" Harry asked.

"Err…he likes…or as he himself put it, obsesses about canines. When we found Seana, he knew a great deal about her, I mean he knew what she wanted and needed and it seems Seana likes him much more than anyone else, even me. It seems they read each other…um…he loves astronomy and always talks in riddles about the moon and stars, kind of like Centaurs. I remember once he showed me the Dog-Star, Sirius, and said _'That's Sirius, the Dog Star. The brightest star…but it can't compete with the moon.'_…it's another thing about him- he loves to talk in riddle...erm...umm…he's not a bookworm but he reads books that finds them amusing…that's all I can think of right now, dad," James wanted to say more, about the chaos and pranks they'd made and pulled, about the Roamers, about their nightly stroll and so much more…but that was classified information! Harry thought about what his son had told him. There were many puzzle pieces that could fit perfectly in their places, but there were other pieces which had no place at all. Pieces like calmness, doing homework first, talking in riddle and…well you always can blame the mother for those, but what about his _age?_ That was the biggest problem.

"Anything about his friends before Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well…he doesn't like to have too many close friends. He's very friendly with others and well, you can call them his friends, but I'm the only one he trusts and is his _best _friend. He said too many close friends could cause problems that you can't imagine. He believes that you must trust and have faith in your friends but never ever trust them completely with your's and the ones you love's life- except your best one…and there was this guy that was his best friend until two years ago…I don't remember his name, something like Matt or whatever. Romu said he was adopted by a rich family who couldn't have children of their own. Since then, he'd spent most of his time with a little girl named Susie if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah yeah, young Susie. Right now she's with Romulus," Harry said with a mixture of relief and sadness.

"What? What do you mean she's with him? I thought Romu came to Moon-Star?" James asked incredulously.

"Oh, Romulus is at Moon-Star right now- it's Susie who came there as well. You see, she was bitten by one of Greyback's lackeys," Harry answered grimly.

"Oh my god, poor girl. Is she alright? How did Romu take the news? Is he alright?" James asked hurriedly. Concern for his friend was shining in his hazel eyes.

"They're both alright. The way I saw them and from what Tom told me, he took the news fine and supports the girl in every way he can. Well Jay, I want you to write a letter to Romulus and invite him for an overnight here, ok?" Harry said as he leaned forward in his seat.

James bit his lower lip in thought before saying, "I don't think he'll come Dad."

"Why not?" His dad asked in confusion.

"Because…do you remember I sent a letter before Christmas and asked if Romulus can come and stay with us?" at the nod of affirmative from his dad, James continued, "He said he won't come here anytime soon because otherwise people will talk about us and our friendship…and his reasoning seems sort of rational…he said people can't see the trust that we have for each other and that he doesn't mind what others think, but he doesn't want our friendship ruined with their meddling and gossip…and I think he's right…I'm your son and heir and he's an orphan boy-not many people can see past that."

Harry smiled proudly at his son. Beside his childish and playful nature, James seemed to be mature, intelligent and thoughtful about his surroundings and it seems this Romulus boy was the same.

_'Or should I call him Sirius Jr.?'_ Harry thought

**TBC**  
~*~*~

Pls tell me what you think.


End file.
